UnKnown Lovers
by rin misaki
Summary: Il l'a de nouveau fait... il n'a pas pu se retenir... Il avais refusé sa proposition mais l'avait regretté. Aujourd'hui il accepte mais arrivera-t-il un jour à guérir? YAOI/COMPLETE


Hey les gens, voici un pitit OS sur le psychopathe (Victor alias InThePanda) et le commissaire (François: Le Fossoyeur de Films) de l'émission UnKnown Movies :)

Je ne suis pas très familière avec les personnages alors ils sont surement très OOC :/

Voilà voilà...

En espérant que cette ffiction ne dérange pas les deux protagonistes :/

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'émission UnKnown Movies de InThePanda.

Raiting: je dirais T pour le sang et les descriptions glauques :p

Sur ce, Reviews? *w*

Rin Misaki x3

* * *

><p>UnKnown Lovers<p>

Le voile qui obscurcissait sa vue disparut lentement, emportant avec lui sa folie.

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

Les arbres l'entourant plongeaient dans l'ombre nocturne l'espace circulaire à découvert au centre duquel il était.

Sa blessure au front s'était rouverte et le sang l'obligeait à fermer son œil gauche, réduisant de moitié sa vue.

Il essuya le liquide d'un revers de main mais celui-ci continua tout de même à couler.

Il avança d'un pas, à l'aveuglette, son second œil ne s'étant pas habitué à l'obscurité.

Il butta sur quelque chose et se rattrapa de peu.

Il baissa les yeux sur un corps ensanglanté.

Il ne fut ni surprit ni effrayé, simplement attristé.

Il n'avait pu se contrôler et c'était de nouveau arrivé.

Il soupira et récupéra la caméra.

Il s'amusait mais ne voulait se l'avouer.

La faim et la soif le tiraillaient, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il savait qu'il tuerai la prochaine personne qu'il verrai.

Et le craignait malgré tout.

Il ramassa les quelques corps alentours, qui lui paraissaient d'ailleurs très familiers.

Soudain, un craquement retentit derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement, laissant tomber son fardeau.

Il reconnu alors immédiatement le jeune policier peureux qui le poursuivait avec l'inspecteur.

Il reconnu aussi les dix principaux membres de cette équipe policière.

Ils étaient tous là sauf lui.

Le jeune homme tenta de s'enfuir, en vain.

Il n'alla pas loin avant que le psychopathe ne le rattrape.

Il cria sa détresse, hurla sa terreur mais seul les ténèbres silencieux lui répondirent.

Il fut plaqué contre l'arbre le plus proche.

- Ou est-il? Articula lentement son assaillant, semblant lutter intérieurement.

Des larmes de peur inondaient son visage.

- Ou est-il putain?!

- Je-je... je ne sais... p-p-pas...

Il tremblait.

Il le vit se rembrunir et se décontracter doucement.

Puis il sentit l'emprise sur son cou se resserrer tandis qu'un sourire sadique prenait place sur le visage du criminel.

La vie quitta lentement le corps du jeune officier.

Il le laissa tomber au sol et le traîna jusqu'à l'espace initial.

Il observa alors les alentours, sa vue récupérée.

Il n'y avait que des corps inertes.

A l'exception d'un.

Attaché à un arbre et bâillonné.

- Toi... murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de l'homme. Cet homme n'était ni apeuré ni terrifié mais peiné et entrait dans une rage folle.

Il le détacha et sentit le poing de cet homme s'écraser contre sa joue, le projetant en arrière.

Celui-ci retira son bâillon.

- Pourquoi?! Hurla-t-il.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Putain! cria-t-il avant de se laisser glisser contre l'arbre.

Il se pris la tête en ses mains.

- Si seulement tu m'avais écouté... si seulement tu m'avais suivi... souffla-t-il.

Il entendit un « je suis désolé » à peine audible et ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi.

L'officier releva la tête sur l'autre qui s'était alors assit.

Il surprit cette expression sincèrement désolée sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Cet homme à la fois fou et doux.

- Pourquoi, redemanda-t-il alors une fois calmé.

Silence.

- Je t'aurais tout donné, j'étais prêt à t'offrir une vie digne de ce nom...

Il n'attendit pas de réponses, il continua.

- Si tu m'avais tout simplement écouté, si tu avais accepté, nous n'en serions pas là...

- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te faire subir le même sort... pas à toi...

Le brigadier n'avait pas face à lui un homme mais un enfant prêt à sacrifier le monde entier pour la personne qu'il aimait.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Il frémit à cette déclaration et ne pu s'empêcher de se radoucir.

- On peut encore partir, si tu le veux, je peux te faire passer les frontières, on peut aller habiter au États-Unis, j'ai une résidence là-bas et nous pourrions y vivre en essayant de calmer tes pulsions.

- Tu voudrais fuir avec un assassin? Avec l'homme qui a tué des innocents et massacré toute ton équipe?!

- Je suis prêt à te pardonner et à te guérir de ta folie si cela peut me permettre sauver d'autres gens et de t'aimer sans risques!

- Tu pense sincèrement que je vais te croire?! Tu as passé des semaines à me courir après, chaque fois que nous nous voyions, je partais avant que tu ne te réveilles pour que tu ne puisse pas me capturer et tu crois que je vais croire à ton pardon?!

Contre toute attente, le policier enlaça le criminel.

- Fais moi confiance, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais j'y arriverais, je te le promet.

- Je suis dangereux, tu le sais!

- Je te fais confiance!

Il était contradictoire, il l'aimait mais le haïssait.

Il voulait se venger mais voulait aussi le pardonner.

Il avait choisi la deuxième option.

Il se disait qu'un jour il y arriverai...

Il sentit les mains de son tueur monter le long de son dos, le sentant se relâcher sous son étreinte.

Ces mains passèrent le long de ses omoplates, puis s'arrêtèrent sur sa nuque.

Il équarquilla les yeux et ne comprit que trop tard, alors qu'un sourire sadique prenait de nouveau place sur le visage de son amant.

Un craquement sonore résonna dans le silence la forêt.


End file.
